


We'll be fine.

by lukestealth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Blood, Graphic Description, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, Shit gets sad yo., Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukestealth/pseuds/lukestealth
Summary: The battle was hard fought. Both sides had their losses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Made for the express purpose of making you cry. :)

"I need some assistance," Lucio yelled over the comms. The recalled overwatch had been called to the war-torn remnants of Eichenwalde, chasing Talon forces through Germany. They had finally reached the terrorists and made sure they had nowhere to run. The ragtag group had grown in size since the recall, attracting both old and new friends. Rifles pounded. It was hard to describe, but in war, there always seemed to a melody to the battle. The gunfire held rhythm, a call of death. Lucio was the first the notice, of course, after his first fight.

"Talon's closing in, I need some backup guys!"

Hana was across the battlefield, dealing with a few soldiers, blasting assault rifles towards her.

"Understood!" She yelled over the sound of pulse cannons ripping the men apart, ripping the air from their lungs and blood from their bodies, and they stumbled back and fell, choking on their own blood. A few years ago Hana would have vomited, but after seeing the omnics destruction... she was able to go through with it. Her MEKA clanked along, its metal feet slamming against the ground. Lucio came back in, once more chirping, but with an extra hint of worry in his voice.

"I think I can hold em for a little more, but it would be nice to get assist!" The telltale sound of bullets whizzing past the recorder was apparent.

"I can make it, don't worry!" Hana cried out, moving faster and faster. She would make it, her boosters were almost ready.

"Me and Angie are pinned here, can't make it!" Lena chimed through her communicator.

"I'm on my way, Hana, get to Lucio," Genji replied, calm as ever. He had gone through enough in life to stay that at ease, during any struggle. Hana envied him. Now and then, she had sleepless nights, crying and crying until there was nothing left. She tried to block it all out, the images of the dead. She could still see them. Lucio couldn't be far now. She checked her map, his icon flashing green on the overlay of the area, as Genji's darted rapidly towards the others. Winston's lay yellow beside them, unconscious from the explosion. The sound of bullets continued, louder and more rapid than before. A scream was faint in the air, but it was there. Hana froze as Lucio's emblem started to become yellower than before.

"Shit... Oh shit oh shit," Lucio gasped, "damn it, they got me in the leg, come on guys please gimme some help here." He was in pain, scared even.

"My gear's busted, come on guys get to me!" He screamed, almost crying by the sound of it.

"I'm on my way, just stay alive!" Hana yelled, throwing her systems as high as they could go. She couldn't let him die, she wouldn't. A soldier ran out in front of her, raising her gun confidently. She was ready for him, firing off her guns and shredding him, turning him into a bloody pile laying on the ground. The mechs foot slammed on the corpse as it ran forward. Hana checked the fuel gauge as the boosters readied themselves. Lucio's icon began turning orange, red mixing with the yellow and wiping out the green. Hana shot forwards, the mech flying through the air. A small group of soldiers fired at a shack, inside of which Lucio's icon lay. She crushed the first one under the heavy machine, his screams drowned out by the bullets of the others streaking towards her mech and being swiftly deleted. They fired until their clips ran dry. The one closest to her grabbed for a clip before his head was removed, brains and bone coating the others behind him. She moved the cannons towards them, killing them with ease. One lay on the ground, clutching at the stump of his arm. He managed to raise his rifle and fire a few rounds, clanking into the meka. They hit well, grazing Hana's arm and smashing into the interior. He controls were smashed by a few shots. She grabbed her pistol, firing it off with pure rage behind her trigger finger. He gasped and groaned as they finished him off, adding to the red pool he lay in. Grunting, Hana managed to pull herself out the pink weapon, leaving it where it stood. She rushed into the shack, where fast breaths were heard. There he lay, blood soaking his chest and arms.

"Fuck, we need a medic!" She screamed, dashing over to his side. His eyes darted around, locking onto her as he struggled to speak. "Oh god, I don't wanna die Hana, please I don't wanna die," he gasped, struggling. A piece of wood lay in his side, tightly lodged.

"It's going to be okay, right? Come on, Angela will get us, we'll be safe," he managed, "I don't want to die Hana, please don't let me die."

"You won't, okay? I'm here, okay? It's going to be fine. Stay with me, it'll be fine," Hana croaked through her tears. She put her hands on the piece of wood, uncertain whether she should remove it or not. He screamed in pain, wriggling around and breathing heavier as his eyes began to glaze.

"Hana please don't let me die. Please. I don't... I can't..." His breathing became more shallow and he started to move less.

"Stay with me dammit, STAY WITH ME!" She screamed, cradling his head. He stared at her, a look of absolute terror etched into his face. he began coughing, blood spurting out.

"We'll be fine, I promise we'll be fine!" She yelled, trying to assure him.

"I'm on my way, just hold on!" Angela cried over the radio, her angelic voice soothing. Lucio looked up at her, trying to get the last words out.

"Hana... Please..." he murmured. He was almost gone. He seemed to become heavier in her arms. She clutched him as the sound of footsteps rang outside. They clicked against the ground. Hana spun, her face wet with her tears and his blood. Angela would save them. It would be fine. 

A pair of black boots came through the door, a long coat billowing behind them. She froze with fear, taking in the masked figure. The pale bone on the face sent terror down her spine. He stepped forward. Taking in the two of them. He seemed to snort lightly, before raising the black shotgun to her body. She spun, hugging Lucio's body tight, letting out one last tear. There was an explosion of light and sound before another of pain. And then…

There was nothing at all.

  
  



End file.
